Melissa, or Taylor?
by Captain695
Summary: Jackson chooses, Melissa or Taylor. NO JACKSON/DALEY.
1. Chapter 1

**Set right after the dramatic scene in "See Ya" (Season 2 Finale) Where Daley breaks down and everybody turns against her.**

"Daley, I need you're opinion."

Daley quickly whirled around to see Jackson sitting on one of the logs by the fire and looking distressed. "What Jackson?" To be truthful he wasn't on her favorite persons list right now. He had turned against her at the meeting at dinner the night before. He obviously didn't care about anything she had to say so why would he need her opinion?

He fiddled his thumbs. "I'm having trouble choosing between Melissa and Taylor," he informed her, like it was big news.

"So. Why would I care?" She got up to leave, she had better things to do, like take care of her brother and get ready for the fact that half of the people they needed to run the camp would be missing.

He grabbed her wrist, "Seriously, Daley, I'm sorry."

Daley sat down again. "What do you expect me to do about it?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest. Frankly she had bigger problems to worry about.

"Look Daley, you're the best person to ask right now. I sure can't ask Melissa or Taylor. Abby defiantly doesn't care about relationships and stuff, Nathan's all protective of Melissa and would freak if I turned her down, and I'm pretty convinced Eric wants Taylor for himself. Lex just isn't old enough to understand relationships," he explained.

She looked pretty pissed with him. "Answer me truthfully Jackson, who are probably going to choose?"

He rubbed his temples. "I'm not sure. I mean Taylor's great, but Melissa would be crushed if I chose Taylor over her and-"

Daley shook her head. "So you're choosing Melissa because you feel sorry for her?" She asked.

Jackson hadn't thought of it that way, "Well not really, I mean, that's…" Jackson gave up

Daley ran her fingers through her head. "Look Jackson, I love Mel like a sister. She's sweet and kind and selfless, but frankly, I'm tired of people always giving her what she wants because they feel sorry for her. She's gotta grow up. You don't always get what you want in life. Personally, I don't like Taylor. I think she can be empty-headed, irresponsible, annoying, selfish, lazy, but she has a good side too, and you bring it out in her Jackson. So if she makes you both happy, go for it," Daley finally finished, staring him strait in the eye. Wow, Jackson thought, Daley's had it. No more playing games and hiding her feelings or any of that. She's just telling her honest opinion. Daley smiled. "But Jackson, I'd tell Mel before you guys go," she warned him. How did she know Mel was going? "I saw her packing her bag," she informed him, "It's like breaking up with somebody at the beginning of an eight hour plane ride where you're sitting next to each other. She might change her mind about going if she knows, I don't mind anyway. It'll be nice having her back at camp.

Jackson gave her a thankful grin. "Sorry again Daley," he apologized.

"It's fine." She held out her arms and hugged him. "Now go tell Melissa, she should be the first to know," she told him and he nodded, walking over to where she was packing.

**Okay guys, I know Melissa is super sweet and I love her and Taylor pisses me off, but I liked the idea for this story. I also think Melissa/Nathan would be better than Melissa/Jackson.**


	2. A Missunderstanding and a Fight

**This originally was supposed to be a one-shot but I had an idea for the second chapter so I decided to use it.**

Jackson took a deep breath. "Hey Melissa," he greeted her casually, hands in his pockets.

"Hey Jackson," she looked up from packing her bag.

"Look, I was just thinking about you and Taylor, and I'm so sorry Melissa, but I had to chose-"

"Neither of us," Melissa cut him off, "I figured it would happen sooner or later. You have to have all the girls to yourself, don't you? It doesn't even matter if they're already taken. First me, then Abby, then Taylor, I mean seriously, it was only a matter of time before you got to Daley."

"Daley?" Jackson said, (the following as my English teacher would say over, and over, and over again) stunned, shocked, and horrified. He quickly glanced over to where Daley was braiding vine to make sure she wasn't listening.

"Yeah, don't try to act innocent; I saw how cozy you two were getting over there," pointed over to Daley, "Poor girl," Melissa shook her head sullenly. "You know, even the smart ones seem to fall for the 'mystery man' thing. You jerk! You are taking advantage of her in a time when she's in need. ASSHOLE!"

That definitely got Daley's attention. She stood up and started to walk over. Melissa turned to Jackson, "I better go warn Nathan before it's too late," she informed him and ran off. "Shit," Jackson cursed under his breath.

Daley looked shocked. "Asshole?" She asked, almost looking impressed with Melissa's response, "It isn't like Melissa to curse. Well, I'd be pretty pissed if the boy I liked chose the hot blonde over me."

Jackson shook his head, frustrated. "She's not annoyed about me and the blonde," he explained, "She's annoyed about me and the redhead."

"WHAT?!" Daley shrieked, "But we're not together!"

"She saw us hugging."

"Hugging?" Daley worriedly laughed, "Hugging? I've hugged Melissa herself. I've hugged Lex. I've even hugged Taylor!" She paused, "I've even hugged Eric." She shuddered. "Just because you hug someone doesn't mean you're together! Darnet Jackson, is she going to tell Nathan?" He nodded. "Shoot!" She looked worried. "We've got to go explain," she warned him.

Jackson nodded, "Let's go."

---

"Are you serious?" Nathan asked, obviously not buying into a Daley/Jackson romance.

Melissa sadly nodded, "I'm afraid it's true. I saw them," she looked at Taylor and Eric, "Cahooting."

Taylor gasped. Eric seemed to be loving the whole thing. "It's like, classic," he said, chuckling, "Opposites attract. It just seems that Daley and Jackson are just made for each other." This remark made everyone shudder. "Not a good image," Eric said covering his eyes, trying to blank out the creepy image.

Lex scratched his head. "Are you sure Melissa?" He asked. It was kind of weird, Daley and Jackson together. Daley was his big sister and Jackson had almost become like his big brother on the island. So for them to be together was just, odd.

Melissa patted his shoulder. "It's okay Lex," Melissa comforted him; "We know the idea that your older sister is in love can be hard to grasp."

"This idea is hard for all of us to grasp!" Taylor spoke up. "I mean seriously, Daley and Jackson together!"

"I don't see what it matters." Everyone turned to where Abby was sitting on her log. "Who cares if Daley and Jackson are together? This is about SURVIVAL. Nobody cares about this stupid High School drama."

At that moment Daley and Jackson ran over, panting. "Look guys," Daley said, "I can explain."

"No need for you guys to explain," laughed Taylor, "We already know about you're little romance. Guys always seem to like the least likely one anyway."

"But we're not together!" Jackson looked like he was about to start cracking up. He pointed to Daley. "I mean Daley and me, _**together**_? Isn't it about as likely for a tour guide to walk up and tell us that there's a resort a few miles away and they've got a few spare rooms?"

"Yeah," Daley agreed, "Jackson's right, we're definitely not together."She looked at Nathan. "You know that Nathan, right?" Did Nathan seriously look like he, didn't believe her? How could this be possible?

Eric trotted over, observing them, "Stage one, denial," he explained to the others, who nodded understandably.

"How could I possibly be in love with Daley?" Jackson asked them all, "She's arrogant, bossy, and annoying."

Daley's mouth hung open. Okay, now he had gone too far. She turned to him, "Look pal," she said, hands on her hips, "This is coming from someone who spent time in the clink."

"Ooo, that's diss," Eric laughed. He turned to the others, "Lovers quarrel," he explained, and the others nodded.

"And this is coming from a girl who deals with her father who doesn't give a damn about her by being Little Miss Perfect. So I'd shut the hell up if I were you," he warned her getting closer to her.

"Ooo, I'm so scared," she said sarcastically, backing away, "What are you going to do Mr. Tough Guy, beat me up, a girl. What will your gang buddies feel about that?"

"Who's gonna protect you if I'm gone? Your Mommy? Oh yeah, she isn't around to do that any more."

That did it. Daley's eyes welled up with tears, "So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" She ran off to the ocean

Surprisingly Eric of all people looked at Jackson with disappointment, "So that's how low you'd sink just because you're too afraid to admit you're in love?" He shook his head.

Lex looked like he was about to cry too, "DON'T EVER TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" He sprinted off after Daley.


	3. Forgiven?

**Sorry if Jackson seemed out of character. He's not nearly as nasty. **

How dare Jackson! He had gone WAY too far. All the things she had said were in pure defense, he should have NEVER insulted her and her family like that. NEVER. "Daley," she heard Lex's gentle voice from behind her. She quickly wiped away her tears; no way was she going to look this pathetic in front of her little brother. He sat down next to her. "Day, it's okay," he comforted, snuggling up next to her. "Those things Jackson said were really mean. By the way, we got the picture that you're not together." 

Daley laughed. "Thanks Lex, it's nice to know that someone will always be nice to me on this island," she said, hugging him, "I love you Lex."

A smile stretched across his face, "I love you too Day."

---

Jackson felt a tap on his shoulder. Nathan was standing behind him, face red and fuming. He grabbed Jackson by the collar of his shirt. "Look punk, I have something to say to you. Don't you EVER say ANYTHING like that to her again, okay? You lay a hand on her or make her cry for any reason, and you will find yourself in a whole lot of trouble," he finished, pushing Jackson away and stomping off angrily. _Uh-oh, Nathan's trying to act like Mr. Perfect hero. It's time to go apologize to Daley, _Jackson thought.

---

"Hey." 

Daley immediately recognized the mellow voice from behind her. "What do you want?" She asked, pretending to be busy with something else.

Jackson took his hands out of his pockets, walked over to Daley and kneeled in front of her. Daley looked away. "I'm sorry, okay? I said that out of defense."

That made Daley look up. "Defense?" She asked, "Defense? I was the one who had the right to be defensive! You called me ARROGANT, BOSSY, **AND** ANNOYING!" She yelled, gritting her teeth, her face red and fuming with anger. "_You_ said that my father doesn't care about me and the only reason I try hard in life is to make me feel better about yourself! Well, you're WRONG. I try hard because I want what's best for this group!" She threw the notebook that she was making a new work schedule in on the ground angrily and stomped off.

Jackson stood there for a second in complete shock. Sure Daley wasn't the most forgiving of people, but she never really let her emotions show. After the sudden realization Jackson quickly ran after her and grabbed her wrist. "Woah!" He said, "Calm down!" She finally stopped and eyed him angrily. "I said I was freakin' sorry! You insulted me too!" He defended himself, starting to get annoyed with her.

"What I said was truth!" She screamed. "You DID go to jail. You WERE in a gang. I could have said a lot worse things! But INSULTING ME AND MY FAMILY INFRONT OF MY LITTLE BROTHER. I'm getting really tired of your attitude! You are a whole lot more like me than you and your pride would ever admit! You NEVER admit you're wrong! You were fine with the fucking trial when it solved the problem with Lex because it was YOUR video tape. But as soon as I suggested that we punish Eric it wasn't your idea so you didn't like it! You were fine with my democracy until things started to fall apart! I wish you would listen to me for once? I thought you respected me, like I respected you, but I guess I was wrong."

Jackson finally realized that Daley might be right. All the things she said were so, true. "I was wrong, I am truly sorry."

Daley disappointedly shook her head. "Ya know what?" she said, "I'll forgive you, but on one condition. You have to stop treating me like the annoying girl you just want to go away, and more like your leader. Which, ironically, you suggested and voted I should be." And with that she walked away.


End file.
